The object of this study is to assess the efficacy and safety of Daunoxome (Liposomal Daunorubicin), 60 mg/m2, as measured by the overall response rate and the total time until progression, as well as, the incidence and severity of side effects of patients who have failed therapy with Daunoxome at 40 mg/m2 or Adriamycin, Bleomycin and Vincristine (ABV) for HIV-Associated Kaposi's Sarcoma.